


Fluffer

by becasbelt



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Fluff, because fluffer, ha get it, nevermind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22237414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becasbelt/pseuds/becasbelt
Summary: Emotional fluffer: someone who takes care of the emotional needs involved in a relationship, but gets none of the physical benefits.Beca is Chloe's fluffer.
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 14
Kudos: 181





	Fluffer

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is a reference to New Girl, but that show is amazing so I’m not even sorry about it. This is also the first time I’ve written in Beca’s perspective, which is fun.
> 
> This takes place at some point between Beca’s freshman and senior year.

“Becaaa!”

Chloe’s voice carries throughout the house, and she repeats the name until the person it belongs to hears her from all the way in her attic bedroom.

Beca walks over to the stairs leading up to her room, stopping at the top. “What, Chloe?” She yells back, too lazy to walk all the way downstairs.

“Can you come down heeeere?” Is Chloe’s yelled response.

Beca groans. “Why?” She implores loudly.

“I need something!” There’s a pause, and then, “Pleeeeeeease?”

Beca groans again, glances at her loving bed where she’s been laying for the past hour, then rolls her eyes and makes her way down to the first floor.

Chloe is leaning over the railing at the bottom of the stairs; head tilted up and seemingly ready to start screaming again. When she sees Beca appear at the top, a grin breaks out on her face.

“You came!” She squeals.

“That’s something you haven’t done in a while,” Stacie, who’s making her way down the stairs behind Beca, says under her breath. Beca swats at her without turning around.

“What do you need, Chlo?” Beca sighs, already resigned to her fate. She comes to a stop on the bottom step, halting Stacie’s movements as well.

Chloe moves in front of Beca to play with the strings attached to her hoodie. “I was wondering if you could mayyybe drive me to the store? I’ve got a date tonight and I want to look smokin’ hot in a new dress so that they’ll want to have sex with me afterwards.”

“I honestly don’t think that it will take that much convincing for them to want to bang you,” Beca says. “They’ll want to no matter what you’re wearing.”

Chloe tugs on her hoodie strings and beams up at her. “Aww Becs! That’s so nice!” Beca hears Stacie snicker behind her and swats blindly at her again. “But I still want to go shopping. And I don’t have a car, but you do. So…”

Beca sighs. “Fine, I’ll take you. It’s not like I’m doing anything anyways.”

Chloe smiles again and reaches up to pat Beca’s cheek. “You’re the greatest! Okay, I just need to go grab my purse and then we’ll go.”

Stacie and Beca move to the side so Chloe can rush past them up to her room. Beca steps off the stairs and makes her way to where her boots are placed by the door. She plops down on the floor to start tugging the first one onto her foot and notices that Stacie’s still on the stairs, watching her.

“Dude, what do you want?”

“Oh, nothing,” Stacie responds breezily.

Beca’s foot slides into the boot and she looks up at Stacie irritably. “If you’ve got something to say, say it.”

Stacie waits for a beat. “You’re her fluffer.”

Beca recoils. “I’m her _what_?”

“You’re her emotional fluffer,” Stacie says with finality. “You do everything she wants with none of the rewards.”

Beca rolls her eyes and starts forcing her second boot on her other foot. “I don’t even know what that means.”

Stacie comes down the rest of the steps until she’s standing right in front of Beca. “You’re doing all of the things that her girlfriend would do, except without the physical reward.”

“Hey, that’s not-”

“You do everything that she wants, only for someone else to enjoy her goodies at the end of the day.”

“Okay, first of all, _ew_ -”

“Face it, Beca. You’re her girlfriend, but without the sex.” Stacie finishes, placing her hands on her hips.

Beca stares up at her incredulously. “You’re crazy,” she decides, and then returns her attention to putting on her boot.

Stacie hums. “Just think about it, _Becs._ ”

Beca’s foot slips into place just as Chloe comes bouncing back down the stairs. “Ready to go?” She asks, slightly out of breath.

Beca stands up and pulls her keys off the hook by the door. “Yep. Let’s do this.”

“Oh, and can we go to the mall on the other side of town? I know that it’s, like, half an hour farther away, but they have that really good store that I like that the closer mall doesn’t have.”

Behind Chloe, Beca sees Stacie smirk. “Fluffer,” she mouths.

Beca glares at Stacie for a moment before smiling at Chloe. “Yeah, dude, whatever you want.”

Chloe hops in place once and claps her hands, letting out a little sound of excitement before pulling open the front door and bouncing out of the house. Beca turns to follow her and jumps when Stacie slaps her butt on her way out.

“Good luck, Fluffer!”

Beca just grumbles and follows Chloe to the car, flipping off Stacie as she goes.

* * *

Stacie’s words weight heavily on Beca’s mind throughout the rest of the day. They’re there when she lets Chloe choose what music they listen to in the car. They echo in her head while she follows Chloe around some store, carrying all of the clothes she wants to try on so that her hands are “free to browse.” They’re ringing in her ears when Chloe convinces her to stop and get ice cream on their way out of the mall.

Could Stacie… be right? Was Beca Chloe’s emotional fluffer?

“Hey there, broody. What’s on your mind?”

Beca is pulled from her contemplation by Chloe’s words. She rips her eyes away from the spot she’s been staring blankly at for the last few minutes and focuses on Chloe.

Chloe, who has her hair pulled back in a ponytail because of how hot it was in the department stores, showing off her long, tan neck. Chloe, who has just a smudge of ice cream on the corner of her mouth. Chloe, who’s looking at her with the utmost concern and bluest eyes Beca has ever seen.

Oh god.

Beca decides to focus on her melting ice cream instead.

“Oh, you know,” Beca says, trying for a casual tone. “Just thinking about how the song playing right now would go great in our set list.”

Beca doesn’t even know what song is playing in the ice cream parlor at the moment. She takes a second to listen, and fills with dread upon the realization that it’s _Shake It Off._

Chloe tunes into the song as well. “Really?” she asks, sounding surprised.

Beca swallows her pride. “Yes,” she affirms with as much seriousness as she can muster.

Chloe’s face immediately lights up. “I _knew_ you’d come around to it! I’ve been telling you that we should add some Taylor Swift to our sets for _forever_ now.”

A drop of ice cream drips onto Beca’s hand from the cone. She stares at it numbly. “Yep, you were definitely right, Chlo.”

They sit there for a few more minutes, Beca mostly staring at her melting cone while Chloe chatters away, before Chloe finishes her ice cream and stands up to leave.

“Beca, you’ve barely had any of you ice cream!” Chloe exclaims.

Beca stands up as well. “Guess I’m just not hungry,” she supplies weakly.

Chloe tsks. “There are starving children in Africa who would’ve liked that ice cream, Becs,” she teases.

Beca laughs a little and tries to shake herself out of the mood she’s in. “You know I don’t like that movie, dude.”

“Oh come on! It’s a classic!”

Beca lets Chloe loop their arms together and lead them out of the mall, all the while trying to ignore the sinking feeling in her gut.

* * *

“I hate to say it, Conrad, but you were right.”

Stacie looks up from her laptop in surprise as Beca invites herself into her room, flopping down on the bed with a huff. Out of the corner of her eye, Beca sees her turn around in her desk chair to face the bed.

“Not that I’m doubting I was right about something, but what exactly was I right about this time?” Stacie questions, grin in place on her face.

Beca turns her head to glare at the tall brunette for a moment before pressing her face back into the comforter. “I’m Chloe’s fluffer,” she mumbles into the blanket.

“Sorry, Shorty, didn’t catch that.”

Beca lifts her head up slightly. “I’m Chloe’s fluffer,” she repeats, louder and more aggressive this time.

Stacie hums in approval. “Oh, that,” she says, feigning innocence.

Beca struggles into a sitting position. “What do I do, Stacie? I don’t want this… this _job_ of being Chloe’s bitch.”

“You’re not her bitch, you’re her emotional fluffer.” Stacie corrects.

“Is there a difference?”

Stacie ignores her. “Listen, you’ve just got to set boundaries.”

Beca stares blankly. “I don’t know what that means, Stacie.”

Stacie rolls her eyes. “As a friend, you can help her lift a heavy object, but you can’t drive her to the airport. You can go get lunch with her when you both have a break from classes, but you can’t pick something up for her on your way home from work. You can help her pick out her outfits for a date, but you can’t let her borrow your hoodies when she gets cold.”

Beca starts to protest about how ridiculous that sounds, but Stacie holds up her hand to stop her.

“And you _cannot,_ under any circumstances, let her dance with you all night at parties and then ditch you to go home with someone else.”

Beca stays silent for a few moments. “Are you done?”

Stacie thinks about it for a second. “Yeah, I think so.”

“How do you know about all this stuff?”

Stacie snorts. “Please. I’ve been using guys as emotional fluffers for _years._ They never suspect a thing.” She laughs. “They’re almost as gullible as you, Shorty.”

Beca grumbles at the comment and stands up from the bed, heading for the door.

“Oh, and Beca?” Stacie’s voice stops her in the doorway. Beca turns with an eyebrow raised.

“Yeah?”

Stacie shoots a sly look. “If you want to keep fulfilling all of Chloe’s emotional needs, you might as well offer to fulfill her physical ones as well.” She winks at Beca with a laugh and turns back towards her laptop.

Beca blushes furiously and quickly exits the room.

If she had the choice, she would never interact with Stacie Conrad ever again.

* * *

Over the next few days Beca monitors her interactions with Chloe very closely.

Chloe asks her if she’d pick up a coffee for her before her 10:30 class. Beca makes up some excuse about needing to be at the radio station. Chloe wants to go get their nails done. Beca tells her she already got them done. Chloe tries to steal a hoodie from Beca’s closet. Beca claims that she’s going to wash them all soon so she needs to keep them.

She thinks she’s actually doing pretty well, but then Chloe bursts into her room a few days later.

“Beca Mitchell, what is your problem?” Chloe demands, stomping up the stairs to Beca’s room.

Beca’s sitting at her desk, working on a mix, but at the sight and sound of the red head, she immediately pushes her headphones off her head and turns to face Chloe as she rounds banister.

“What’s up, Chlo?” Beca asks nonchalantly.

Chloe stares at her incredulously, and the look on her face lets Beca know that she said the wrong thing.

Beca gulps.

“ _What’s up_?” Chloe seethes. “What’s up!? You’ve been blowing me off for five days and you have the audacity to say _what’s up_?”

Beca shakes her head. “I don’t know what you’re talking abou-”

“Oh, save it, missy,” Chloe cuts her off. Beca snaps her mouth shut and stares up at Chloe with wide, frightful eyes. “Did I do something wrong? Did I offend you in some way? Am I just so annoying to be around that you don’t mind ignoring me for almost a full week?”

Chloe’s string of questions is said in an aggressive tone, but underneath it Beca can sense an underlying hurt.

“No, no, it’s none of that,” Beca says gently, trying to calm down Chloe. “It’s just- well, Stacie was saying… You know, it’s stupid really.”

Chloe raises an eyebrow and crosses her arms. Beca tries not to stare how toned her arms look at the action.

“Well, I’d love to hear your stupid reason. I feel like I deserve some explanation for how stupid _you’ve_ been lately.”

Beca winces. “Yeah, I deserve that,” she admits. “The other day, Stacie was saying – this is so dumb – that you were my… I hate myself. This is so ridiculous.”

“Spit it out, Beca!”

Beca lets out a breath. “Stacie thinks that I’m your fluffer.”

There’s silence between them for a few second. Chloe looks supremely surprised by Beca’s words. Beca can feel her face burning in embarrassment.

“Your fluffer… like in porn?” Chloe finally breaks the silence.

“No! No, nothing like that,” Beca quickly rushes out. “Like, an emotional fluffer.”

“… emotional fluffer?” Chloe sounds unconvinced.

“Like, someone who does all the emotional stuff in a relationship, but without any of the… uh, rewards.”

Yep, Beca’s face is definitely burning. She brings up a hand to scratch the back of her neck while Chloe processes her words.

“So, basically, Stacie thinks we’re dating, but without the sex?”

Beca covers her face with her hands. “Yep. It sounds even worse when you say it.”

Although her eyes are still behind her hands, she can hear Chloe start to pace. “So that’s what Stacie thinks, but what do you think?”

Beca’s head snaps up. “What?”

Chloe stops her pacing and faces Beca, though doesn’t quite meet her eyes. “Stacie seems to have a problem with it, but do you?”

Beca thinks about it for a moment. Things weren’t bad by any means before Stacie pointed the whole thing out. Sure, Chloe seemed to get Beca to do things that she didn’t want to do with somewhat ease, but Beca still put her foot down whenever she really didn’t want to do something. “I mean… I never saw anything wrong with it,” she finally says. “I only got weird and started overthinking it when Stacie said something.”

Chloe snickers. “Then why did you let it get to your head?”

Beca shakes her head in confusion. “I- I don’t know,” she admits.

Chloe takes a small step towards Beca. “Could it be,” she starts slowly, “that you’re upset that you don’t get any of the so-called reward?”

Even though she was pretty sure her face couldn’t get redder, she felt herself grow impossibly warmer. “No! I mean, it’s not like I haven’t _thought…_ Well, it’s not like I’m _not_ attracted to you. Like-”

“Oh, so you’re attracted to me, are you?” Chloe interrupts in a teasing tone. Beca’s eyes widen.

“Well, of course I am,” she stammers, gesturing wildly at Chloe with her hands. “Look at you!”

“So, hypothetically,” Chloe takes a few more slow steps towards Beca, “you’d be open to some ‘rewards’ for all the emotional fluffing you’ve been doing lately?”

“Uhhh,” Beca drones, at a loss for words. Chloe’s now standing right in front of her, and Beca feels all the heat in her face rush south when Chloe puts her hands on her shoulders and slowly lowers herself to sit on Beca’s lap.

“I just assumed, since you’re attracted to me and all,” Chloe says in a low, sultry tone. Beca gulps. Chloe leans in close to say the next words in Beca’s ear. “And you’re upset you’re not getting any perks out of this relationship.”

Beca’s hands move to Chloe’s waist on their own accord while Chloe drapes her arms over Beca’s shoulders. She swallows again. “Well, I guess I wouldn’t say no to a little compensation,” she breathes. “For all my efforts.”

Chloe moves her head so that her face is right in front of Beca’s, their noses brushing. Her eyes look down at Beca’s lips. “Then it’s probably a good time to tell you that I’m attracted to you too.”

That’s when Chloe closes the small gap between them. Beca allows it with zero complaints.

* * *

The next day, Beca knocks timidly on Stacie’s door.

“Come in!” Stacie’s sing-song voice says from inside.

Beca opens the door slowly. Stacie’s sitting at her desk with one ear bud in, working on some sort of essay. She turns when Beca enters the room and looks at her expectantly. “Hey, Stace. I, uh, just wanted to, um-”

“Is that a hickey?” Stacie asks excitedly, shooting up from her desk chair to get a closer look. She runs her fingers over the dark bruise on Beca’s neck. “Tell me, who finally got you to loosen up and rocked your world?” She gasps suddenly and pulls her hands away from Beca to clasp them together in front of her. “It was Chloe, wasn’t it?”

Beca laughs. “How the hell did you know?”

Stacie wiggles her eyebrows at her. “It’s just my natural sexual intuition.”

Beca wrinkles her nose. “Gross.” Stacie just laughs. “Regardless, I just wanted to… thank you, I guess. Your horrible advice actually turned out pretty good, so I thought you should know.”

Stacie bites her lip and grins. “I like Beca after sex. She's a lot less grumpy. Maybe I should actually be the one thanking Chloe right now.”

“I hate you.”

“Sure you do, Shorty.”

* * *

“Becaaa!”

Beca rolls her eyes and gets up from her bed, already knowing that Chloe’s going to want her to come downstairs.

Chloe continues to yell for her until she sees Beca appear at the top of the steps.

“What do you need, Chlo?”

Chloe smiles sweetly up at her. “Can you take me to the mall?”

Beca rolls her eyes and makes her way down to Chloe. “I can’t wait until you get your own car,” she grumbles, but starts putting her shoes on regardless. Chloe laughs and runs to get her purse.

From the living room, Stacie makes a whip-cracking motion. Beca flips her off before allowing Chloe to tug her out the door.

Later, Beca decides that she really doesn’t mind doing things for Chloe. She likes spending time with her, they always have a good time when they're together, and sometimes she gets food out of it.

And when Chloe drags her into a dressing room so that she can kiss her senseless and let her hands wander all over her body?

Well, it’s not like Beca can complain about that, either.

**Author's Note:**

> Currently trying to figure out Tumblr, so go witness my attempts at that at becasbelt!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
